


Tables

by yeaka



Series: Yutopian Zoo [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Yuuri comes to and sets to work.





	Tables

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in the same partial-animal AU as some of my other ficlets, but it’s stand-alone and you don’t need to read them for this. (Human!Victor bought serow!Yuuri from the zoo, and Yuuri’s just had his rut.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri on Ice or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He comes to in a groggy, sluggish fashion, but he feels lighter than he did yesterday, lighter still than last week. He can think in whole thoughts, ones that aren’t just _Victor, yes, now, please_ , even though a part of him is _always_ thinking of Victor. He’s cuddled up to Victor’s side, half tucked under the blankets, and he nuzzles into the crook of Victor’s neck and shoulder to breathe all of Victor in. 

Victor smells so _good_. But Yuuri isn’t leaking anymore, and he doesn’t drag his hips against Victor’s legs, just sort of lounges in that giddy warmth. He’s sweaty and sticky, but it’s all worth it. His skin isn’t burning hot anymore. He rests on Victor’s chest, peaceful and content, until his stomach grumbles, and then he leans over Victor for the nightstand, where a small pile of leaves is waiting.

Catching one in his teeth, Yuuri settles back into place. They never taste as good when they’re pre-picked, but these aren’t too old yet, and they’re better than nothing. Yuuri knows he went out to get a few here and there during his rut, but mostly, he ate what Victor gave him. He drank when Victor passed him water. And he licked Victor’s mouth and body twice as much as any food, because the rut made him want to _mate_ more than anything. Mate with Victor. Even though Yuuri can’t remember it all, just hazy overviews and not that many details, he knows this was the best heat he’s ever had.

All thanks to Victor. He looks down at Victor while he chews—Victor’s overtly handsome face, Victor’s silken hair tossed about the pillow, the faint flush that still clings to Victor’s cheeks. It makes Yuuri glow with the possibility that Victor might be his _mate_. There’s a human word for it—one or two—that Victor might’ve called him. He isn’t fully sure. And he won’t wake Victor up to ask, because Victor earned his rest.

Victor took such good care of Yuuri. Yuuri doesn’t feel much worse for ware despite his months-long sexual marathon. He’s a little sore in a few places, but his body’s built for that, and it’s already adjusting. By the time he’s finished with his leave, he sits up and stretches, feeling good as new. 

Victor’s still asleep, as he should be, and the more Yuuri looks at him, the more Yuuri marvels at having him. It doesn’t seem fair. He hasn’t done anything to deserve it. At first, that familiar train of thought makes him wilt, curling tighter up to Victor’s side, but then he sucks in a deep breath and tells himself to _stop_ it—Victor did all that for him, so Victor must like him, so he must be worth _something._

Yuuri slips off the bed with every intention of making it up to Victor. He putters over to one set of drawers, where he pulls out a large blue sweater, which he tugs over his head. It catches on his horns, and Yuuri fumbles, but he doesn’t wake Victor up to help him dress. He pulls it into place on his own, then heads for the stairs of the loft, legs gaining surety with every step. He should get Victor some leaves. Some ripe, fresh ones off the big bright tree that curtains Victor’s porch. 

It isn’t until he’s reached the living room that he remembers Victor doesn’t eat leaves. Victor eats... human things. Which gives Yuuri a moment of distress, because he has no idea what to do with human things. He wanders into the kitchen anyway, pawing at the ‘fridge’ until it opens—Victor keeps cold things in there. But everything looks strange to him. The simplest-looking thing is a square block of yellow, but it smells weird. Yuuri gives up on the fridge in favour of the counters.

There’s a bowl of fruit by the sink that Yuuri belatedly remembers—it has an apple, an orange, and three bananas. Yuuri’s tried all of those things, not whole ones, but little bites out of Victor’s hand, and they aren’t as weird as some of Victor’s other food. At least they come from the earth instead of strange buildings that Victor’s shown him on the television. Simply because there’s the most of it, Yuuri chooses a banana. 

By the time he reaches the loft again, Victor’s stirring. The sheets shift, and he rubs at his eyes, yawning and stretching out his arms. Yuuri hurries to his side, climbing back onto the mattress, and holds out the banana. He chirps, “Here,” with a hopeful smile. 

Victor smiles tiredly back. His eyes skim right over the banana to connect with Yuuri’s. In a parched, sleep-ridden voice, he asks, “Are you feeling better, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nods—a habit he’s picked up from Victor. He can feel his cheeks heating up, and he mumbles, “Yes, thank you.” He wouldn’t be if not for Victor. Victor smiles like he’s glad.

Then he drops his arms to the banana, peeling back the top layer at the tip, and he leans in to take a bite. After swallowing it down, he says, “Thanks,” and takes the banana out of Yuuri’s hands.

“I’ll get you water,” Yuuri promises. He doesn’t think bananas retain moisture like leaves do, or maybe they do, but Victor’s body isn’t built to extract it, because Victor drinks a lot of water. Victor gives him a soft look, and Yuuri finds himself blurting sheepishly, “I can take care of _you_ now.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Victor chuckles. “I’m tired, but I’ll manage.”

“I want to.” He leans down before Victor can protest, brushing a kiss over Victor’s cheek. Then he scrambles off the bed to fetch his offer. He’s determined, more than ever, to be a good mate for his Victor.

Yuuri already knows that Victor’s the perfect mate for him.


End file.
